SonicEXE's New love interest?
by JewelySoft
Summary: EXE had re-taken over Sonic's Body and out to do his cruel thing's! When He see Shadow's and Amy kid - Amilina, he somehow remember's her! and kidnaps her! Amilina remember's him and realized that's her 'godfather' - SONIC!Will Amilina safe her uncle? can Shadow and Amy save there Child! (Warning this story chapter 1 never edit so bad writing 4 that qq)
1. Prologo part 1

Amilina was walking to school as normally, she was wearing her Uniform for her Private school. Her hair was in a Ponytail and Bands over her Eyes a bit, she looked like a loner but she was in choir, Drama, Act/GSA/Peer Support. She was a Pinkish Reddish Pink Hedgehog; she looked like Amy but with Shadow's Appearances. She had two friends and they were both Twins Boys. Their Names were Eclipse and Shadnick; they watch her over like a hawk sometimes.

Amilina got to school and went to her Locker and got her Morning Binder out that had English, Social, and Math in it. She closed her locked and Locked it, and Went to the Library to get some _'how to draw'_ Books like Manga, Animals, all that Stuff. She got How to draw Manga books, and Three Shadow the Hedgehog Saga Comic Books. She went back to her Locker and putted them in her Back-Pack, and Re-locked them. She felt someone breathing on her shoulder and turned around.

"HI AMI!" Eclipse said and made Amilina jumped and Shadnick just rolled his eyes. "Wow! Sorry! Did I scare you?"

"... WH-what do y-y-you think! I al-almost had a Heart-Atta-ack!" she was breathing heavily from the scare. 'God! Stop that!'

"What did you get? Though?" Eclipse asked curiously.

"How to draw stuff and some Comic Books? Alright?" she rolled her Eyes and picked up her binder and started walking to first Period.

"Ami!"  
>"Dude! Shaddup!" Shadnick just smacked his head hard and Amilina started giggling, and then Continued Walking to her first Period. She sat at the Front of the Room. She started to take out her stuff. 'Uncle Sonic is coming in today! I'll make sure I spend some time with him a bit!'<p>

"Hello Ami?"  
>"Hello Ms. Repski!" Amilina said with a smile.<p>

The Bell rang and everyone else came in, People avoided her and there were a small square around her. She didn't Mind it at all.

"Class? Today, we will be working on a Group of **_2_****_Project._**I'll let you responsible kids, do the Grouping's? Unless you guys want me to...?"

Everyone said Let Ms. Repski does it.

"All right!" paired everyone up, expect 3 kids, and Amilina was one out of 3 kids. "Hmmm...? you three Together? Hmm?"  
>Everyone gasped!<p>

"Ms. Repski! She's a loner!"  
>"She can by herself!"<br>"Make her do all the work? HA! They're going to Fail!"  
>"Class! Stop! Amilina, Casie, AND Jacob will work together?" Ms. Repski said Wondering<p>

"Find by me?"

"Sure why not?"  
>"Ami?"<p>

"...*sigh* Why not...?" Amilina said nervously. 'The Nerve of these people? They cannot respect the Ultimate life forms Only Daughter? Goddammit people?"  
>"And this project is due in 3 weeks! We use the Computer room for 3 weeks!"<p>

Everyone nodded, and Amilina sighed and nodded. 'Two people? Plus me in a team... we MIGHT get this done? Fast?'

Jacob and Casie sat near Amilina, and Said Hello.

"Hi? So what thing do you want to do for **_THIS_**Project?"

"How bout we do the Super Hero One?"  
>"That can work? Ami?"<br>"Alright... Who's doing what villain and the other does the Hero?"  
>"Jacob? Can do the Hero?"<br>"Sure? Why not! I am a Fanfiction Writer After all?"

"Okay then... Villain?"  
>"Casie?"<br>"Alright!"

"Okay? We have a Set? You guys work on the Heroes and Villains. I will thinger out the Plot for it? I do write in my Free Time... I am Improving though...?"  
>"Alright?<p>

After all 2 periods. At Jag.

"Hi, Ms. Bergey?"

"Hello Ami? Anything New?"  
>"Seeing my Uncle Sonic, after School~! Going to be the BEST night EVER!"<p>

"Cool."

Her Whole Jag came in and Amilina was on her IPhone5SC (IPhone 5 S Color, My version of an IPhone). Amilina was playing Sonic Rush; she had every single Sonic GAME IN THE WORLD! Her Case for it was Sonic's Head. She had a Key chain on it with three Thiggers on it- Shadow the Hedge-hog Her Dad, Sonic the Hedgehog her Uncle, and Her Mom Amy Rose.

"Hey? Amiloser?"  
>"...*Sigh* What do you even Want...? Chicoa?"<p>

"What your doing at our Table?"  
>"Every table<em><strong> I'M AT<strong>_! you bother to tell me to Leave? _**F**k Off**_!"

"_oh~! whats this! new Phone?! _Chicoa Grabbed Her Phone and Amilina Was Angry. "_Did your Dad- The Ultimate Lifeform Get you this? he doesn't have Children, Loser?... OOPS?" _Chicoa Dropped it and the Screen Cracked.

"you F**KEN BAKA! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU BAKA!" Amilina YELLED out that on the Top of her Lunges! Ms. Bergey came over.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" She yelled out Angry!

"CHILOCO! GRABBED MY PHONE AND BROKE IT'S SCREEN! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION! CHILOCO! I GOT THAT- THE WHOLE THING! FROM MY UNCLE! HE MAILED ME THIS! YOUR SUCH AN BAKA!" Amilina grabbed her phone and went into her Jag room (Aka: Cooking Room). and went into Ms. Bergey's Office and Cried in there.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the Making fun of People? and using peoples names tho. I'm Using F.W. Johnson Collegiate's staff, my Friend's. To mention about Jacob.<p>

He's also On This Website.. his Username is- **_Ashbringer36_**, and Link : u/4572056/Ashbringer36 he does _**AWESOME story's.**_

* * *

><p>Ms. Bergey Came in and then Rubbed her head.<br>"Are you Alright Amilina?"  
>"Yes... I am... I just hate her bullying!" Amilina held her Phone Tightly. "She broke my phone's Screen? and then decides to tell me my dad isn't my dad... I never lie...!"<br>"We all know that, Ami. just probability not her...? I think I Should call your Dad. To let him know what happened?"  
>"Al-Alright.. Ms. Bergey."<br>Ms. Bergey went to her phone and Dialed the phone to Shadow The Hedgehog's Number

W/ Shadow

"_Agent Shadow?"_

"Yes...? What is it?"  
>"<em>F.W. Johnson Collegiate is Calling you?"<br>_

"Alright." Shadow Answers the Call. "Hello? this is Shadow The Hedgehog? What is it?"

"Hello? Shadow. Your Daughter- Amilina is having some troubles at school? can you come visit right now?"  
>"What <em><strong>happened<strong>_?"

"Come to _Johnson_ to find out." Shadow hanged up and then Told The General about his kid and Allowed him to go, Shadow ZOOMED to Johnson in a Flash and was at the Doorsteps.

'Remember. Cooking room. is her JAG!' Everyone was looking at shadow, surprised.

"Shadow The Hedgehog! IN THE FLESH!"  
>"Omg! Why is he Hear?!"<br>"if he's here! is this School has something important for his Mission!?"  
>Shadow Went up the Stairs and into the Cooking Room<p>

"Amilina! Were are you?" Shadow said abit Angry, Chicoa Saw Shadow

"Wow? did She paid him to come here? OR Something?"

Amilina Heard her dad and Stand up holding her phone and Walked out of Ms. Bergey's Office.

"Hi... Dad...?"  
>"Hello Shadow? Shadow come into my Office? Amilina... Stay in The Room with your Jag-Mates?"<br>"Alright..." Amilina Sat a Table and Chicoa came.  
>"Get. out. of. my. SPOT!"<br>"...? What sorry? I'm not putting up another Fight, Baka." Amilina Started listening to her Playlist, Chicoa Rolled her Eyes and Pushed Amilina. Amilina sighed and Paused her Favorite Song and put it in her Jacket Pocket, and Stand up. "If you wanna A DAMN Fight YOU GOT ONE Meinu!"

"Stop with THE JAPANESE! you little loser!" She Said Angry!

"You Mean? Haisha?" Amilina smirked abit. Chicoa losted. She tried punching her and Amilina Teleport to the Other Table, Everyone was confused.

"Yawn...? Your Boarding...! ohh...?"  
>"Amilina! What did I say!" Shadow Yelled at her abit. Amilina ears went down sadly.<br>"Dont Use my Power's at school and Don't Fight. I know, I know...?" Amilina Got off the Table and walked to the Table. "So is Uncle Sonic Actually Coming over tonight?!"  
>"Yes, he is."<p>

Amilina pumped up her fist for excitement, and then shadow had a little blush on his face.

"Soo? your Amilina's Father...?" Chicoa said. "She doesn't even look like you?"

"Amilina...? What did you tell these... these? people?"  
>"I told them that, your my Dad. Ms. Bergey was the only one that believed me...?"<br>Jacob and Casie came, to ms. Bergey room to see Amilina.

"Hey? Amilina? Ho-! Holy... Shadow The Hedgehog!? In the FLESH!"  
>"dad... that's Casie and Jacob... my partner's for ELA 10...? Jacob and Casie my Father- Shadow T. Hedgehog?"<br>"Nice to meet you Mr. Hedgehog? I see how Amilina get's her personality?" Jacob said.  
>"Nice to meet you!" Casie said Excited.<p>

"Nice to meet you people to...? Common... Amilina? You need to go home now... To much stuff happened today. You can tell Amy all about your Day at school."  
>"Okay... Papa..." Amilina grabbed her backpack and plugged in her ear set and followed her dad and listening to music. Everyone was starring at her like she was a vampire! She heard whispering about 'how she's the ultimate's lifeforms form's KID!?' 'omg! This is HUGE news for the schools newspaper!' and all that crap. They got into the office and Shadow checked Amilina out. they both left the school's ground's.<p>

"Your not mentioning me again here...! understand!"  
>"Dad! your the best father I ever had! People here talks about- YOU! your one of the people these kids talks about now! Your Huge! And I cannot say I cannot tell Your my DAD! Amy is My Mom! Silver is my Big-bro! PLUS SONIC IS MY DAM UNCLE!?"<p>

"Dont talk to me like that! Sonic is your god Father!"  
>"That's why <em><strong>I<strong>_ call him Uncle!"

"listen... I'm sorry I yelled... I-I just don't want to be apart of that place!"

"it's alright, dad."

* * *

><p>Please Review and all tht stuff 3!<p> 


	2. Prologo Part 2

Shadow Picked up Amilina and carried her bridal style and in second's, they were out of the city and on their private property. The House looked like a Mansion! It had 3 floors- the ground floor (that was on the actual ground), the second floor was everyone rooms, they had a pool, and the third floor was on top of the roof. Shadow had a servant, a government chef that he didn't need to pay for because; his wife Amy was it, and There was the Master bedroom was Shadow's and Amy's, There's 2 quest rooms for guest's, and Amilina's room all about her Mother, Father, Silver, and her Uncle. And an Empty room across from Amilina's room was her big brother Silver's room that still has his stuff in it but always busy.

Her Father escorted her into the house and, then Amy looked upset.

"**_Amistaysha! Rozu Silvery Rose Rosery Hedgehog_**?! What did you do to make Shadow get out of Work?"

"I _prefer_ **_Amilina_** Mummy..." she told her mother. "Also I don't want to talk about it...so ask Papa"

"Shadow? What happened...?"  
>"I only yelled at her ONCE! This idiotic girl was trying to beat her up? She used her power's - in front of her peers. And I and her Jag teacher were talking and it was about what was going on. She was yelling at this girl, she broke her brand-new phone that Sonic gave her! She started a scene, she was talking in Japanese?"<br>"Amilina? Why Japanese? You know-!"  
>"I really don't care... I want to speak Japanese. I don't really care if you guys say I can't thought..." She shrugged.<p>

"Amilina? Why do you want to?"  
>"I like Japanese? So what...?" She left them, and she went straight to her room and sat beside her bed and pulled something out- it was a Pushie Sonic the Hedgehog that was destroyed by a tiny bit, but she took care of it well.<p>

"Sonic! I'm home? have you been a good little Hedgehog?" I told him

"What do you think? I stayed her almost all day?" He responded to her, He sat up, and looked at her. "_Hide me!"_

* * *

><p>With sonic<p>

* * *

><p>I got to tell Shadow and Amy what going to happened on Ami's 16th birthday... I cannot go through it... He's coming into my dream's stronger and stronger every night...!<p>

"Just 100Km to Regina SK... Amilina...-!" Sonic Saw Amilina hugging A Plushie He knew who that was! Because; that where his friend's put his evil self of himself, that thing was that's barrier! **_"no. no. no. no... NO! How Did SHE GET IT?_**" Sonic went **_Sonic Boom_** and in second's he was at Shadow and Amy's Door's Step. He started Banging at the door!  
>"Sto- Sonic...?"<br>"Amilina has _the Doll_... I rushed here...!"  
>"She has WHAT!?"<br>"She has Exes trapped form! I saw her Hugging it! In her room!"

"Oh no...! Shadow!"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Amilina has The Doll in her room!"  
>"Oh sh*t!" Shadow Rushed into her Room and Opened the Door "Amilina...? Who gave you that?"<br>"I got it was the door step 3 years and it was for me...? So... I took and opened it and Saw a damaged Sonic Pushy... Am I in trouble?" She was holding the Dolls arm. Shadow rubbed his head and she stood up and just gave him the doll.

"Thank you... I'll explain that doll when your 15th birthday...? Alright?"

"Okay.. Dad...?"  
>"Also someone here to see us? Guess who?"<br>"Uncle Sonic!" Amilina jumped up into the air a bit. "Yeah!"  
>Amilina went around Shadow and went down the stairs and saw sonic and gave him a hug! "I missed you! So much!"<br>"I missed you too." Sonic rubbed your head. " How old were when I last saw you, Ami?"  
>"She was 10... Sonic" Shadow said going down the stairs. "You visit us on her 10th birthday. You stayed for a week and then left? You left us without telling us when you were leaving- Amilina was crying hard. She thought you gone missing until I saw you around town after 3 months...? So now tell me why you left?"<br>"That's personal Business Shadow the Hedgehog! So shut your D*MN mouth about it!"

"Watch that language Sonic!...Amy put this in storage and Put it a very small safe, then Chain it? Got it does not tell Ami the Code's though..? Alright"  
>"Alright" Amy left, and Amilina was confused.<p>

"Sonic? Common you got a lot of catching up With Ami."

Amilina Dragged Sonic A bit, then they heard a knock, Shadow opened it.

"Hey! Dad..."

"Silver...? How are you doing...?"  
>"Alright... I heard Sonic is here to visit? Is it true?"<p>

"Yay Silver! He beat you here!" Amilina said a bit loud, Sonic scolded her, and her ears were flat.

"Ami that wasn't nice at all." Sonic told her.

"It's alright Sonic? She acts differently then the rest of the Family?" Silver Said.

* * *

><p>"really?" Sonic said confused. "She like Shadow and Amy put together?"<br>"Not really?" Silver Shook his head "Ami sometimes zones out of a commiseration, Her Second Language is almost Japanese, and also... she kinda has a Tri-personally... There she goes? Lost in her mind?" Silver went up to Amilina and flicked her Forehead.

"OWW! SILVER!" Amilina screamed out then pushed him a bit then rubbed her forehead from the pain and hopes it goes away.  
>"That doesn't even hurt?!" Silver said, and they both started arguing. Shadow Rubbed his Forehead, while Amy Smiled. She missed those two fighting because; it reminds her when she and Shadow first met.<p>

Then after a bit, Amilina and Silver was trying hit each other- Sonic Held Amilina while keeping Silver back.  
>"You Two! KNOCK IT OFF! GOD! YOU TWO ACT LIKE MANIK AND ECLIPSE WHEN THEY FIGHT!" Sonic Yelled at them. Amilina wanted to cry, and Silver sat down trying to clam down.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Exes POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Common! I'll never be able to get out of this PRISON!<strong>_

"Sonic!" she said opening the door, She's home...? Earlier then usual? "I'm home? have you been a good little Hedgehog?" she asked me.

"What do you think? I stayed her almost all day?" I responded to her, I sit up in stupid seal Doll I'm in, after these years I've been here, She only lost me once! hell that was fun...? She lost me under her bed, I heard her cry a bit and when she found me, God, I never left her sights after that! also I never got badly damaged, she fixed my rip's, that the only thing I wish she didn't do, sometimes.

I heard Running in the hall.

_"Hide me!"_

it was too late, Shadow Rushed into her Room and Opened the Door "Amilina...? Who gave you that?"

**_Great! he knows! somehow?!_**

"I got it was the door step 3 years and it was for me...? So... I took and opened it and Saw a damaged Sonic Pushy... Am I in trouble?" She was holding the Dolls arm. Shadow rubbed his head and she stood up and just gave him the doll.

_**Why! you gave me to him!?**_

"Thank you... I'll explain that doll when your _15th_ birthday...? Alright?"

"Okay.. Dad...?"

_**...Dad... really... Now this is getting interesting?**_

"Also someone here to see us? Guess who?"  
>"Uncle Sonic!" Amilina jumped up into the air a bit. "Yeah!"<br>I saw Amilina went around Shadow and went down the stairs and saw sonic and gave him a hug! I heard her talking to me good-two shoes self. "I missed you! So much!"

_**what? she missed HIM!?**_

"I missed you too." Sonic rubbed your head. " How old were when i last saw you, Ami?"  
>"She was 10... Sonic" Shadow said going down the stairs. "You visit us on her 10th birthday. You stayed for a week and then left? You left us wout telling us when you were leaving- Amilina was crying hard. She thought you gone missing until I saw you around town after 3 months...? So now tell me why you left?"

_**Really I know why... hehehe that was fun before I got f-ing Sealed!**_

"That's personal Business Shadow the Hedgehog! So shut your D*MN mouth about it!"

**_Mouthy Sonic?_**

"Watch that language Sonic!...Amy put this in storage and Put it a very small safe, then Chain it? Got it does not tell Ami the Code's though..? Alright"

**_oh_****_ really? I will tell her, then I'll get her break the seal and I'll be free before she turns 16? perfect plan... hehehehehehehe_**

"Alright" Amy left, and Amilina was confused.

I watched her wear she went for the Safe? or something, She went into the basement and she turned on the lights, she went over to some boxes, and there a number code...?

She typed in **_5830_**. Perfect, then they went through the floor and she opened the safe with a key that looked like a **_Tooth pick_**? why a tooth pick? She opened the safe and put me in it and then she closed it and I heard her locking it and everything and everything was black but I could see tiny bit of light. Time work my magic?

I had a hard time stand cuz, usually _she_ would hold my arms and I would been standing. He leaned on the wall inside the safe and connected her mind with mine, I smirked hearing her voice when I said her name.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ami's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>"really?" Sonic said confused. "She like Shadow and Amy put together?"<p>

Amilina...?

'Sonic...? how are you talking in my mind when your talking to-'

No... Sonic... your doll... One of the many thing I can do.

'Oh... okay... what is it?'

"Not really?" Silver Shook his head. "Ami sometimes zones out of a commiseration, Her Second Language is almost Japanese, and also... she kinda has a Tri-personally... There she goes? Lost in her mind?"

Listen to me, Amilina... tonight go to the basement and Find some boxes in the right hand corner and type in this code **_5830 _**-

**_Silver went up to me and flicked my Forehead._**

"_OWW! SILVER_!" I screamed out then pushed him a bit then rubbed My forehead from the pain and hopes it goes away.  
>"That doesn't even hurt?!" Silver said to me, and then we both both started arguing. Papa Rubbed his Forehead, while Mama Smiled.<p>

Then after a bit, Silver and Me was trying hit each other, I was so close to punching him in the nose - Uncle Sonic Held Me while keeping Silver back.  
>"You Two! KNOCK IT OFF! GOD! YOU TWO ACT LIKE MANIK AND ECLIPSE WHEN THEY FIGHT!" Sonic Yelled at us, I almost started to cry because; <strong><em>I hated being yelled at<em>**, and Silver sat down trying to clam down, I also forgot what **_my Magic Sonic Doll_** was telling me.

* * *

><p><em>That was fun X3<em>

**AshBringer36-**_ You finally finished this stupid Chapter... Gratz... *he rubbs her head*_

**_DON'T_****_ DO DAT! _**_*I yelled at him then fix up my Quills*_

**Exe-** _What... WHAT DA #$% IS THIS!_

**Ashbringer36- **_You never told him...?  
><em>

_Why...? oh yeah... E-Exe... I'm making a fanfic... with y-you in it...** *Hides behind her friend, Jacob***_

**Exe- **_Am I starring in it...?_

_Yes... ***Shivering behind Jacob***_

**AshBringer36- **_Your afraid of him...?!_

_SHUDDUP! also to mention... I don't work on this story that much cuz **I am afraid of Exe **and it just makes me wanna cry knowing I'm going have to do some BAD scenes with Exe and Amilina... and they wont be fun... Q_Q_

_ANY-WAYS__ I hope u enjoy dis chapter X3 ***disappears***_

**EXE-** _Wow she is scared... I wonder why...? never mind I know ***Devilish Smiles and Disappears wear Amilina is and the I screamed seeing EXE in the background and screaming out 'WHY NO LEAVE ME ALONE!'***_

**AshBringer36- **_This is going to be fun teasing jess about xD *****_**Disappears again... as well***


End file.
